The Legend of Spyro: Chains of Destiny
by HeartOfGold-SoulOfSilver
Summary: Malefor has finally been defeated. But the ashes of a forgotten threat ignite. On their own the two dragons are strong, but could the defeat this evil order on their own? Or will they turn to new friends for help? SpyroXCynder OCsXOCs Please R&R
1. Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Sunlight poured down on the newly fixed land of Avalar. The plants were even more colorful and brighter than before. A perfect breeze swept through the trees, carrying the sounds of the forest into the air. The river and waterfalls were a brilliant bright blue that perfectly reflected the rising sun's light. As the sun climbed higher into the empty sky, the sky was painted a stunning orange. And lying beneath a fairly large and old tree in a clearing in the valley, were two dragons.

Slowly Spyro opened one of his violet eyes and saw the beautiful world around him, buzzing with life and color. But, to him, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen laid before him. Cynder's black scales glowed as if each one had had a star placed within it. Her ivory horns shone like polished pearls. Her tail blade was sharper than any weapon, but gave so much more of an elegant figure. The collars around her neck, front legs and tail were gleaming brightly as they took in the unfamiliar sunlight. Then, her teal eyes opened. To him, this was the most beautiful feature she had. They gleamed even more beautifully then the ocean would ever. He could have stared into them all day.

Finally Cynder broke the silence, "S-Spyro… We did it. Malefor's gone… forever." He could see the relief in her eyes as she weakly said that. The cruel monster that had tortured her since she was a hatchling to gain his freedom was now dead.

Spyro smiled, "Yeah. We did it Cyn…we did it." Suddenly he remembered what he had heard Cynder say to him back in the middle of the world. _I love you._ Those three simple words had given him the energy needed to transport them out of there when the world began to come back together. He wanted so badly to say it back to her, but was too nervous.

Cynder slowly got up. "I'm going to find some energy crystals. Come on." Spyro smiled and gladly got up to follow her. The two aimlessly walked around for a while, until they finally stumbled upon a couple a crystals growing right next to one of the waterfalls. Cynder and Spyro both took one and absorbed their energy together.

They stood there for a while before Spyro remembered Warfang. "Cynder! We need to get back to Warfang! The fo-" he stopped when he remembered Ignitus's tragic death at the Belt of Fire.

Cynder noticed Spyro sad expression, "Spyro, are you okay?"

He then broke out of his trance and looked at her, "Yeah, I just… remembered Ignitus." Tears began to form in his eyes.

To help him through the pain, Cynder hugged him and said, "It's okay Spyro. I'll always be here for you, no matter what, because I-well, I love you." A surprised expression crossed Spyro's face as Cynder heavily blushed at what she just said.

He smiled and replied, "Cynder, I love you too." The two dragons sat there for a little bit staring into each other's eyes. They then began to lean towards each other. Finally, the two lovers kissed. Time seemed to freeze as they sat there kissing. But Spyro once again remembered the guardians. Once they parted Spyro said, "Come on, we need to get to Warfang. The three guardians don't know about Ignitus and don't know if we're alive or not."

"Yeah, plus, who knows what Warfang looks like right now."

The two unfurled their wings and took to the skies towards the great dragon city, Warfang.


	2. The 'Great' City, Warfang

**Chapter 2: The 'Great' City, Warfang**

The two dragons soared through the cloudless sky. The wind was in their favor, doubling their speed and progress. As they glided over the vast green sea of trees, Spyro noticed some smoke in the distance. "Hey, Cyn! Do you see the smoke over there?" he gestured with his head.

Cynder looked over and saw the black billowing smoke in the distance. "Yeah, what about it?" she questioned.

"Do you think someone's in trouble? I mean, we should at least check it out." Spyro shrugged. Cynder nodded. So, the two turned towards the column of smoke.

As they neared the black smoke, a fireball shot from a small clearing at them. Quickly, the two dragons evaded the attack. Spyro roared at the foe, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

When there was no reply, Cynder dive bombed into the swelling mass of smoke. Spyro was about to follow, but then heard Cynder yell, "Spyro, get down here, quick! The-there's a dragon, and he looks like he's almost dead!"

Spyro flew down to the small clearing and saw Cynder standing next to an injured lump. As he neared whatever it was, he saw the ground littered with wyvern and dragon bodies. He gasped as he saw that what was lying next to Cynder was a red dragon, which was barely alive. It seemed to him that the dragon could actually be a different color because he seemed to be painted crimson with blood. "What happened?" Spyro exclaimed.

Cynder replied, "I don't know, but we have to help him! He looks _really_ bad, like he could die any minute! Come over here and help me carry him."

Spyro obeyed and helped her pick up the injured dragon. He had red scales, silver claws and spines, tan horns, a brown underbelly, and Spyro couldn't see his eyes due to them being closed. Spyro and Cynder carefully carried the dragon. Eventually they reached a path, the path that lead to Warfang. So, they went down the never ending pathway. After hours of tirelessly carrying the red dragon on their way, they finally reached the great dragon city, Warfang.

Cynder smiled. "Spyro,"-she said weakly-"we made it. We finally made it back to Warfang…" She then practically fainted on him out of exhaustion.

He said to himself, "Yeah, we did it Cyn, we did it." He held out his paw and knocked on the door. It creaked open. Confused, Spyro pushed the door open completely only to have his heart broken in two. There before him laid Warfang, the world renowned beautiful dragon capital. But it was now just ruins.

Spyro now had trouble breathing and felt his legs begin to wobble. He finally collapsed, still looking at the ruins. _How could this be? I thought we saved Warfang. B-but how did it get destroyed, I mean, it couldn't have been Malefor, could it?_ He could stand to stay conscious any longer. Though, right as he blacked out, he saw a brown and light blue blob running at him from the heart of the used to be town's square.


	3. The Fire Throat Prince

**Chapter 3: The Fire Throat Prince**

Spyro awoke to the sound of solemn chatter. As he began to stir, the noise became excited and not depressing. He held his head as it throbbed and looked around; everything looked like a bunch of big blobs to him. Finally his vision began to return. He could make out a couple moles, Terrador, and a brown and light blue dragoness. The dragoness went up to a curtain, that would surround the entire bed, then swung it shut as Terrador had begun to step toward Spyro. Terrador opened the curtain a crack, but she slapped his paw. She said in a voice with a lot of attitude, "No one gets to see Spyro unless he asks to see them." Before Terrador could reply, she closed the curtains again. Spyro couldn't believe what he just saw, grumpy, old Terrador, confronted by a dragoness about his age. Then, she turned toward Spyro, with a sweet look on her face, as if nothing had just happened. "Sorry about that. My old man can be a bit… well, you know." She winked.

Spyro sat up in his bed as quick as lightning, "Your old man? Terrador's your father! But, I thought he didn't have a kid!"

With the same attitude in her voice, this time in a more teasing tone, she answered, "Well, when you're in the middle of an intense war with Malefor and your father is one of the four Guardians, you really don't get to see him, much less talk to him, that often."

Spyro nodded. He then remembered when he had fainted at Warfang. A barrage of questions came from him, "Where are we? What happened to Warfang? Where's Cynder? Oh, and the red dragon too? And, I'd also like to know your name."

She just stared at him at first, and then replied, "You're lucky I listen to Volteer a lot, or else I wouldn't have gotten a single word you said. Well, first of all, I'm Mineral."-she gestured at herself with her thumb-"As for where we are, we're at Warfang's sister city, Battleclaw. As for Warfang, once you left to defeat Malefor with Cynder and Ignitus, we were escaping into the grove underground and then, well, the city was over taken and demolished. But don't worry about Cynder and your other friend. Cynder's simply in a nearby hospital bed and your other friend's awake and healed. He said his name was Conflagration. But, unless you want to lie in a hospital bed all day, I recommend I leave to get you some energy crystals. And don't worry, my dad will keep you company."

As she began to leave, Spyro called out, "How long have I been here?"

As she exited through the curtains, she answered, "Only two days."

Once she was out of sight, Terrador pulled back the curtains. He had a noticeable expression of relief on his face as he said in his baritone voice, "Spyro, you have no idea how relieved we are to see you and Cynder are okay. But something troubles me. Where is Ignitus?"

The words stung Spyro as he remembered the tragic scene at the burned lands. He gulped, "Terrador… Ignitus is-is dead." Both of them held back tears as the words came forth.

Terrador then reassured them both, "Then I have no doubt that without his sacrifice we would be able to be here today. His courage and valor were great; he-he was truly the most honorable dragon I knew." A sad tone could be found in his voice as his last words came out. The two sat there in silence as they thought about their fallen friend. Ignitus had been Terrador's best friend and like a father and a mentor to Spyro. After sitting for a couple minutes in the silence, Spyro noticed a shimmering black lump lying on a bed diagonal from him. He immediately recognized it as Cynder.

Before he could say or do anything, Mineral reentered. She was carrying a bag of energy crystals in her mouth. When she reached Spyro, she set it down and then opened it. Mineral grabbed about five crystals from the pouch, and then forced them upon Spyro. So, Spyro broke the crystals and absorbed the energy from them. The last aches and pains he had were now gone. "Thanks Mineral." She winked in response.

Spyro then slid off the bed and went up to where Cynder lay. She still had some bruises and cuts, but she seemed to be healing quickly. He was about to put his paw on her, but Mineral slapped him. She scowled at him, "Don't touch her. She needs sleep to heal."

Surprised by her audacity stood there staring at her. _She really is like her father,_ he thought. Because he wasn't able to talk, or even touch Cynder, he decided to go and find the fire dragon he and Cynder had found. As he began to leave, Mineral looked back at him, "Conflagration's with Cyril and Volteer." Spyro nodded.

He then went to the Guardian's hidden study, where he found Cyril and Volteer talking to Conflagration. Cyril noticed Spyro and smiled, "Ah, Spyro! It's nice to see you're up. We were overjoyed when Mineral brought you to Battleclaw. We feared for the worst… like Ignitus."

A look of confusion swept across Spyro's face, "Wait, you already knew he was dead?"

An emotionless expression replaced Cyril's last one, "Yes, and we did not tell Terrador because we knew how he would take it if anyone _but_ you told him. It is a sad loss, but losses like this bring forth the next generation."

Spyro nodded. He then averted his gaze to Conflagration. Conflagration's had great posture, and emotionless expression, and a certain fire in his eyes. He noticed Spyro looking at him, "I thank you Spyro for saving my life. My guards had given their lives to protect me, and I fear that I may not be alive without your help. I, the Fire Throat Prince, Conflagration, give you my thanks." He then bowed in respect to Spyro.

Spyro gasped, "Y-you're a prince! But why are you here?"

Conflagration chuckled, "Yes, I am a prince, not by blood, but by adoption. And I am here because my parents are sending me to the new school here. They want me to learn the ways of the land of Avalar. And I do believe that we will be class mates, as Volteer told me."

Volteer let out a nervous chuckle. He tried to begin to walk away, but Spyro scowled at him, "And when were you going to tell me this? Is Cynder going too! How many other dragons will there even be?"

Before Spyro could say anything else, Cyril interrupted, "It's not like we're torturing you, now are we? We are just doing this to give you better skills for the future. Knowledge of the land, better battle arts, and other things too, will all be given to you at school."

Finally Spyro sighed, "Fine, but I'm not sure how Cynder will take it."

Volteer laughed, "Yes, I can't wait to see her reaction! But it won't be a walk in the park!"

Cyril chuckled, "No, it won't. But I wonder what the other students will think of her. Many of them have probably had bad experiences with her through their family."

As he said that, Mineral entered, "Well, Cynder's healing up good! And it's good to see Spyro and Conflag are doing well too!"

Conflagration had a look of disgust on his face, "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

Mineral gave him her usual attitude, "Conflag. It's a nickname, you know, to make your name shorter."

He thought about it for a bit and then smiled, "Conflag, eh? I like it."

**So, Conflagration's the Fire Throat Prince! But why was he adopted? Hm, well, that'll come up later. And Terrador has a daughter! Mineral has this say-it-to-your-face attitude that I love! Well, see what happens next time!**


	4. The Road Ahead

**Chapter 4: The Road Ahead**

_Five dragons stood around a stone table, each dragon a silhouette. The one at the head of the circular table was obviously the leader. Each one gave off a dark and ominous feeling. Each one had a heart darker than a black hole. But, almost all of them were just about Spyro, Cynder, Conflag, and Mineral's age. Though, each one had a thirst for blood, war, power, and conquering the world._

Cynder snapped awake panting. She looked around. _Where am I,_ she thought. As she began to get out of bed, Mineral entered. Mineral noticed she was awake and rushed over to her, "Don't get out of bed yet, or I swear I'll strap you to it!"

Cynder immediately stopped. This dragoness reminded her, strangely, a lot of Terrador. Finally Mineral reached the bed and said, "Sorry about that, Cynder. My name is Mineral; I'm Terrador's daughter and your nurse."

Astonishment crossed Cynder's face, "Terrador's daughter! Who knew that old fossil would have one!"

Mineral laughed, "That's the best one I've heard yet! Old fossil, I've got to start calling him that. Well,"-she reached over and grabbed a pouch, then handed it to Cynder-"take about five of these energy crystals and use them. After that, I'll lead you to Spyro." Mineral winked.

Cynder blushed. She then opened the bag and used five of the energy crystal within it. With her newly regained strength, she leapt off the bed. Mineral then had Cynder follow her. As the two walked down the long corridors, Mineral explained the whole thing. Starting from when she had found them, to bringing them to Battleclaw, to the hospital of the temple, to now. Finally they reached the Guardian's secret study. The two dragonesses entered. Within it were Cyril, Conflag, and Spyro. Cynder was overjoyed to see that he was doing great.

Before Spyro could even turn around to see who had entered the room, she had tackled him. She was on top of him and him below her. Even though everyone was watching, she leaned in and licked his check, "I'm so happy you're okay."

He whispered back, "And I, you." She got off of him and then they regained their posture.

Cyril, "Well, while you're so happy, I must tell you some news."

"What is it?" Cynder asked.

"Due to the recent incline in adolescent dragons, around your age, we have decided to have a school. In which, you and Spyro must attend. We Guardians feel that this will help you in later years if you get the education. And do not fret about the teachers, all of us Guardians and a couple of our close friends shall be the teachers. So, no need to worry!" Cyril insisted.

Cynder looked down when she heard there would be other dragons. She knew almost all of them would probably hate her. But, she knew there was no convincing Cyril to change his mind. So, she simply nodded with a glum expression on her face.

Mineral noticed this and wouldn't stand by and let Cynder feel like this. So, she smiled her usual big grin and said in her more cheerful tone, "Well, I can't wait for school! I hope you and me can become good friends there, Cyn."

A confused expression crossed Cyril's face. He was about to say something, but Mineral interrupted, "So, when does the school year start,"-she winked-"eh, Uncle Cyril?"

Finally Cyril understood what she was doing. "The school year starts in two days. So I recommend getting prepared to meet your new class mates, okay? Now, off all of you go, except for you Mineral."

So, all of them left the room except for Mineral. She had her usual big grin on her face. "School sounds exciting Uncle Cyril. I can't wait to meet all of the new students."

He shook his head and chuckled, "You know you weren't supposed to go to school. You learned enough from your mother."

A giggle escaped Mineral, "Yeah, but Cynder doesn't think she's make friends because others will have judged her by her earlier actions. So, I intervened and decided I'll be one of her class mates. It's that simple Uncle Cy. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go to go hang out with Spyro, Cynder, and Conflag. You can tell my parents of my decision." Without taking any answer from him, she skipped out of the room.

As she went down the corridors, she tried to find the three, but with no luck. So, she decided to go outside and see if they were there. Mineral exited the temple by the front entrance and took flight, scouring the temple grounds for them. Sure enough, she found all of the in the courtyard. Mineral then landed. "Hey guys!"

They turned to see her walking towards them. Conflagration replied, "Hello Mineral."

A look of disgust contorted her face. She then snapped at him with her regular attitude in her voice, "Don't so formal, seriously. You're going to be with a lot of regular dragon adolescents that are the same age as all of us. So snap out of it princey."

Surprise and anger were his new mixed emotions. He then growled, "Don't be formal, snap out of it, PRINCEY! You are lucky we are not within my kingdom, or else you would be ordered to be sent to jail immediately!"

To his surprise, Mineral just laughed, "That's what I mean! Don't be so uptight! And drop being a prince while you're here. To all the other dragons here, well, almost all of them, you're just another regular adolescent. So tone it down a bit Conflag."

At first Spyro thought Conflagration might scream at her and start yelling, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" but to his surprise Conflagration chuckled, "I guess you are right. And I can also cease this chance to know what the subjects of my kingdom also face. From here on forth at Battleclaw, I will not be known as the Fire Throat Prince Conflagration. No, I will be known as"- he grinned and looked at Mineral-"Conflag."

They all started laughing. Spyro spoke up through his laughter, "That's the spirit Conflag!"

Their laughter continued for several minutes, nonstop. They enjoyed this time of bonding, this time of becoming closer friends. When their laughter finally ceased, Cynder said with joy in her voice, "I think I'm ready for school now. Before, I felt as if I could only rely on Spyro to be my friend, but now, I know you two are, Mineral and Conflag. Thanks."

Conflag and Mineral smiled, both saying in sync, "Your welcome."

It all then fell silent. So, they decided to watch the sun set as the last minutes of the day passed. The beautiful gold-orange hue illuminated the sky with many colors from gold, to yellow, to even purple. And the four friends sat and watched it in silence, ready for the road ahead. Or so they thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Ignitus watched the four, for he was the new Chronicler. He enjoyed seeing them all happy. As he began to leave, he noticed a change in the crystal he had been watching them with. It was now giving off an ominous purple glow. So, he looked into it. Once he looked into it, he gasped and fell back. "No, no, no, no, no! It can't be them!"

**Now, I wonder who 'them' could be. Just kidding, I know. But, how will school really go and what was that dream all about? And there's an 'or so they thought'! Great, here comes another adventure, and with school. Hm, well, to figure out what's next, you just have to keep on reading!**


	5. First Day Down Hill

**Chapter 5: First Day Down Hill**

School, this word had been stuck in almost every adolescent dragon's minds for the last two agonizingly short days. Now, the first day of school was finally upon them. Terrador threw open Spyro's door, "Awaken, young dragon. Today you have your first day at the academy."

Spyro lazily began to get out of his bed, "Ugh. Where is the school anyways Terrador?"

He simply smirked, "It's right here at the temple."

This made Spyro shoot out of his bed. "What! Here at the temple?"

"Yes, now go get Cynder, Conflagration, and Mineral. You will all go to the temple entrance and wait with the other students for school to begin. Now, off you go young dragon!" Terrador exited.

After Spyro stretched, he left his room. As he went down the hallway to go get them, he saw Conflagration walking towards him. "Good morning Spyro. It is a clear and welcoming day for us to go to school and get new found education of the Avalar realm."

Holding back a chuckle at how proper Conflagration was, Spyro replied, "Good morning to you too, Conflag! Terrador told me to go get you, Cynder, and Mineral."

Conflagration gave Spyro a toothy smile, "Then let us go and awaken the two." So, the two male dragons went down the corridor to Cynder's room. Spyro silently opened her door, yet she still awoke when they entered the room.

As she yawned, Spyro could tell that she must have had a restless night. "Cynder, what happened last night? You look really tired."

"It was just a… unusual dream." Concern was still written all over Spyro's face. He knew she was very tired and probably wouldn't last the day. So, Cynder grabbed an energy crystal from a pouch on her nightstand, and absorbed its energy. Relief swept across his face as he knew the crystal would give her more than enough energy for the day.

Once Cynder got out of her bed, she began to walk towards them. Spyro and Conflagration began to turn around to exit the room, when someone pounced on the both of them. Both of the dragons let out a yelp as Cynder laughed. Spyro looked up to see that it was Mineral who had jumped on them. "Mineral, get off!"

She replied through giggles, "Alright scaredy dragons." It felt as if a small pile of bricks was taken off his back as Mineral jumped off.

As the two dragons got up, Conflagration asked, "Is this how all our age act?"

Spyro shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure it's just her."

Finally the four dragons were now together and following Spyro towards their new class mates. As they padded down to long hallways, they all fell silent, enveloped in their thoughts. _How would the school year turn out? What was school like? What were the classes going to be? Who were the teachers? Who were the students?_ All of these questions would be answered soon enough. But still, all four of them felt uneasy, like something wasn't right. Though, they all pushed away this uneasy feeling and continued towards the entrance.

When they finally arrived to the front door, they all stopped. Spyro gulped, "Well, this is it." The other three nodded. Slowly, Spyro pushed the door open. The sound of laughter, murmurs, sighs, and shouts poured in through the slightly open door. As Spyro exited the temple, all of the teenage dragons looked at him in awe. The dragon that had defeated Malefor was right in front of them. Girls looked at him dreamily, wishing that he was their boyfriend; boys looked at him as if he was the strongest dragon ever. But their smiles turned into frowns as Cynder walked out. Once stood next to Spyro, she held her head down in shame. Conflagration and Mineral came out just as one of the dragon yelled, "Oh great. First the dragon elders teach Malefor forbidden magic, and then they send the terror of the skies to school with us! What's their next _great_ decision?"

Spyro wanted to stand up for her, but couldn't think of the right words to say. Conflagration on the other had snapped at them, "'Terror of the skies'? Well, _Cynder_ did more to save the world than anyone here, besides Spyro, did! If it wasn't for her we'd all be dead or trembling before Malefor! And to top it off, it wasn't even her fault! Malefor used her as a puppet to destroy, she didn't have a choice! All of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Everyone went silent. All of them were surprised by what Conflagration had just said. The first to come back from the trance was Mineral. She winked at Conflagration, "You go, Conflag!"

Then, one of the students sneered, "Well, she's not the one who _killed_ Malefor. She's the one that destroyed millions of dragon's lives."

This made Spyro go over the edge. "Leave her alone! If it wasn't for her, I would never have had the strength to defeat Malefor _and_ put the world back together! She never stood down when a new challenge arose before us. She never cowered away like all of you."

Silence filled the air. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the door screech open. Out stepped an adult dragoness. Her scales were a beautiful citrine shade with cerulean lightning markings going from her snout all the way down her back to the tip of her tail. On the front of each of her legs the pattern continued. Her horns resembles Terrador's, but were much smoother and ebony color. Located just below her two horns, she had two more sub-horns that were simply straight. Her under belly, spines, and club like tail tip were all metallic silver. The wing membrane she had was also a black, but it has blue markings upon it. And her eyes were two sapphire orbs.

A big grin was set upon her face as she strode out of the temple. "Good morning students! I am Spark, your head master."

Mineral laughed, "Nice to know mom!"

Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened. Only now did they see the resemblance between the two dragonesses. Like Mineral, Spark had the same signature smile. They also had the same attitude in their voice.

Spark continued, "Well, as you all know, this will be your home for the next year. But do not fret! We will try to make you feel at home and as comfortable as we can here at Element Academy. In a couple of minutes, one of your teachers will be out here in a minute to take you inside and show all of you the school. In the meantime, I'll take this time to answer any questions you have."

A couple dragons quickly raised their hands. So, Spark called on the first one, who was a female ice dragon that was a dark blue with an ivory underbelly, spines, and horns. In a hyperactive tone, the dragoness asked, "What classes will there be? It was never specified to my parents, or to me, so I'm curious as to what we'll be learning, you know? So, yeah, I re-"

Knowing she would probably just keep rambling on, Spark cut her off, "At Element Academy, you will learn many things; one being the geography and history of the Avalar realm that we call home. Another subject we shall have is battle arts. Every dragon must learn to fend for themselves out in this kind of world. Also, we shall teach you about mating, which each of you will do near the end of the year." Many girls squealed and many guys acted like they didn't care, though truth be told, they were now more nervous about school than ever.

Before anyone else, an orange dragon with jungle green features raised his hand asking, "Why did ya send the terror of du skies to school with us?"

A wave of angry voices flew into the air, all of them furious that Cynder was there. Spark stood there with a blank expression on her face, like she didn't hear any of them. Once again, the old door began to screech, but this time, it was slammed open. There stood Terrador, his growling vibrated the air around them as he looked them all over. As if life suddenly flowed into her, Spark escaped her blank expression and looked at him. "My Terry!" she squealed as she jumped onto him.

Terrador fell down with a grunt, chuckling. "I think you better go inside, Spark."

With her ever jubilant expression, she replied, "Okay, my fossil heart." She pranced back into the temple. Once the door had shut behind her, his previous furious face expression returned.

"You all hear me, and hear me well, because I won't repeat myself. If anyone tries to make fun of a single student here, or cause them physical harm, I'll first tear you limb from limb, and then I'll expel you! Understood?"-the young dragons all nodded-"And another thing…"

As Terrador continued on, Cynder sat there barely able to listen. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away. All of the sudden her vision began to get blurry and she felt dizzy. Her breathing became more labored and her vision had turned to black as she feinted, hitting the cold stone tiles.

_A dragon stood alone in a dark room. Due to the lack of light, the dragon was just a simple silhouette. Though, there was a giant purple crystal, before the dragon, that slightly glowed. Barely able to make it out, with the crystal was a dragon… but whom?_

Cynder jolted awake, gasping for air. She was on a hospital bed and before her were Spyro, Conflagration, Mineral, and Cyril. At first she wondered why Cyril was here instead of Terrador, but her question was quickly answered as she remembered that Cyril knowledge of sickness and physical wounds was vaster than Terrador's.

With worry in his voice, Spyro asked, "Cynder, what happened back there?"

Trying to remember what happened she slowly replied, "I-I don't know. I just started to feel light headed, and then everything went black."

Spyro knew there was more to it than that, but he would leave the subject alone for the time being. Meanwhile, Cynder hopped off the bed. "So," Cynder started, "when does school start?"

The four dragons exchanged glances. Conflagration spoke up first, "Cynder, school started four days ago."

"What?" she shouted.

Mineral tried to smile, "You were out for quite some time. We were really worried about you."

Cynder shrugged, "Well, I'm okay. Nothing's wrong with me."

They all could tell she was lying, but didn't want to speak up about it. So, Cyril then dismissed them to their rooms. Mineral had shown Cynder where hers was. As Cynder entered her room, she studied it. There was a simple desk at the far right corner, and on the far left corner was a bed. The room was very simple, yet Cynder felt secure in it, like when she was with Spyro. A soft sigh escaped as she looked out the star filled window, "Who are those dragons? And why am I having these dreams?" Knowing that she would not instantly get the answer, she went over to her bed and leapt onto it. Despite being unconscious for four days, she was still extremely tired. With a silent yawn, she laid down her head and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she was taken to the world of dreams.

**Hm, why is she having these dreams and who are those dragons? Well, you're going to have to keep reading to figure it out!**


	6. Attack on a Village

**Chapter 6: Attack on a village**

Relief was all Cynder felt after her first day off school came to an end. Throughout the day she had been worried she'd once again be ridiculed by the other dragon. Though, to her surprise, most of them were treating her as if she was just another student like them now. She thought it might have something to deal with her feinting on the first day, or something like that, but she had later found out that her three friends, Spyro, Conflagration, and Mineral, had been able to finally convince the better part of the students that she truly had changed. Some of the dragons even had gone up to her today wondering what had happened and if she was okay.

She smiled as she thought of her friends. They had easily accepted her for who she really was. Not only had they accepted her, but they had been able to change her reputation entirely around, for the better. She chuckled, "I'll never forget dragons like them."

_Meanwhile..._

Spyro walked down the halls near the front entrance. Finally he arrived there. He had been told that one of the students had not arrived yet, but was to be here today. So, because the guardians were off on a quick trip to the valley of Avalar to help the cheetah village, he was to wait there for the dragon to arrive. It didn't take long for the door to begin to screech open. In the entrance stood a brown dragon with an orange underbelly, wing membrane, horns, and eyes. The male dragon looked around and then spotted Spyro. A grin appeared on his face that was so big Spyro thought it may reach horn to horn.

The dragon went into a full run with his wings flapping to give him extra speed. Spyro tried to move out of the way as the dragon jetted towards him. Before he could even move, the dragon had screeched to a stop before him. "You're Spyro! Dude, I can't believe it! I've always wanted to meet you ever since I first heard of you! My name's Skelvon and it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Stuttering out of surprise, Spyro answered, "W-well, it's a pleasure t-to meet you too, Skelvon."

A look appeared on Skelvon's that looked like he had just become a guardian. "Y-you, Spyro, conqueror and destroyer of Malefor, y-you're pl-eased, to meet ME! This has to be the greatest day of my life!"

This made Spyro chuckle. "That's nice to know Skelvon." Spyro then looked down. He kept on thinking there was something missing, but he just couldn't put his paw on it. When he thought he may be close to figuring it out, he heard Skelvon shout in joy and start running towards something… or someone.

As Spyro turned around, he heard a loud "Oaf!" When he had completed turning around, he saw Cynder wide eyed, suppressing a laugh, and then he saw Skelvon, lying on the ground, smiling.

Quickly, Spyro ran over asking, "What happened?"

Skelvon weakly replied, "I just felt the best kind of pain ever… Cynder just punched me. Now I know I'm not dreaming! She's so strong… That was AWESOME!"

Both dragons were extremely confused by Skelvon, and decided to let him lie there, cherishing the wound. Cynder looked at Spyro with love in her eyes. "Mineral, Conflag, and I are going into the city; do you want to come with us?"

Spyro could easily tell that she _really _wanted him to come with them. So, he put on a smile and replied, "Of course, Cyn! Ju-" Before Spyro could even finish, Skelvon popped up.

"May I come too? Besides, I need to find my house on the far side of the city."

Cynder curiously asked, "You live by yourself?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I live with my grandmother, Nefia, and my younger brother, Nicolai. Our parents died in the war with Malefor, so my grandmother took us in."

Both dragons felt pity for Skelvon, especially Cynder. She wondered if she had been the one who had taken their lives, back when she was Malefor's puppet. She was the first to speak up, "Of course you can come with us."

Skelvon let out a small cheer. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, both of them grinning. As the three began to walk towards the door, it flew open to reveal Conflagration and Mineral running in. The two dragons slowed to a stop as they approached Spyro, Cynder, and Skelvon. Conflagration spoke, "Spyro, Cynder! The guardians sent an urgent message to us. Mineral and I were just told that a village was recently attacked! Because they're off helping the cheetahs, they want us to protect it. So, we better get going now!"

As the dragons began to run towards the door, Skelvon asked, "May I come with all of you?"

Spyro turned to him and smirked, "You can't come if your legs aren't moving and your wings aren't flapping, now can you?"

With that said, Skelvon went into a full out sprint after them. Once the five dragons had exited the building, they all unfurled their wings, and with a couple mighty beats of their wings, took to the sky above.

Conflagration lead them to the half demolished village. Smoke billowed from the northern half and the faint glow burnt-out fires could be seen. The five dragons landed near a small group of villager dragons. With his head held high and wings open, Conflagration called, "Hello villagers of the Avalar realm, I am the Fire Throat Prince, Conflagration, am here to help your village. I have brought the dragons Spyro, Cynder, Mineral, and… uh."

Skelvon chuckled, "Skelvon."

"Ah, yes, Skelvon. At any sign of danger, we will not heed to jump in its way."

The villagers looked pleased as they heard this. But, their smiles soon faded into their previous, helpless expressions as they saw a ball of fire shoot towards them. Conflagration then jetted towards the source of the fire. There he saw a small unit of apes and in front of them was an orange and red dragon. In place of the dragon's spines and tail blade, were flames, along with flames dancing upon his wings. Conflagration growled, challenging the other fire dragon as if instead of growling, he was saying, "Let's see who the stronger fire dragon is!"

The other dragon snorted in reply and lunged at Conflagration. In return, Conflagration grabbed him and the two tumbled through the village, clawing and biting each other. Each dragon fought for the upper hand, but it wasn't going to be that easy. Whenever the orange dragon was beginning to get the upper hand, Conflagration would be able to avoid his next few attacks and then get a few of his own. But when Conflagration would begin to topple the other dragon, he would snap at Conflagration's wings.

As the two fire dragons battled, the other four attacked the squad of apes. Spyro shot a ball of fire at an incoming ape, roasting it alive. From behind his, an ape tried to hit him on the head with a hammer, but Cynder saw this and shot a toxic ball of poison straight at his face. When he hit the ground, all that was left of his head was a skeleton. Mineral had fun jumping on apes' heads one by one. While she distracted them, Skelvon shot an earth missile at each one. One by one, all the apes were victim to the dragons' assault.

As the amount of apes dwindled in numbers, Conflagration saw his chance to get, and hold onto, the upper hand. He slashed at the dragon in front of him, while jumping over him. As the dragon began to turn around towards Conflagration, Conflagration swiped at the other dragon's feet with his tail blade. The other dragon fell to the ground with a thud. Now was Conflagration's chance. He grabbed the dragon by the throat and began to pull him, ready to stab him through the chest. But, before he had reached his target, the dragon breathed fire right at Conflagration's face. He let go of the dragon and let out a small roar. This was just enough time for the other dragon to take to the air.

As Conflagration's sight came back, he saw the dragon flying away, already too far out of reach. He sighed and then turned to his friends. They had just finished off the last of the apes. He went up to them with his head held low, "I'm sorry my friends, but he has escaped my clutches."

Spyro smiled, "Don't worry about it Conflag, at least we saved the village from destruction. Now, how about we go back to Battleclaw?"

They all nodded. With blood stained wings, the five friends flew off back to Battleclaw, happy to go back and relax. They didn't know what truly awaited them.

**Yes, next chapter! So, what **_**does**_** await them, hm? Well, you'll see in the next chapter! Who was that dragon leading the attack? Why do most authors on Fanfiction ask questions at the end of each chapter in the author's notes? Figure out the answer to most of the questions in the next few chapters! Oh, and thanks Belitinog for letting me use Skelvon! He fits nicely in the story!**


End file.
